In all photovoltaic panel, thermal panel, hybrid thermal/photovoltaic panel or similar equipment, the metal frame of the panels must be grounded so as to meet the requirements of the electrical safety standards and to allow the flow of the leakage currents in case of anomalies, lightning, etc. To date, this grounding is carried out by wiring using an insulated copper conductor that is fastened to the metal frame of every photovoltaic panel by means of terminals and screws through holes or threaded holes provided in said frame. Each photovoltaic panel must be grounded individually, so that the removal of one panel does not disconnect the other panels from the grounding installation. Therefore, all photovoltaic panels of the equipment must be connected separately to the ground connection according to a parallel connection, which requires a wiring extending from each photovoltaic panel to the ground connection of the equipment. This wiring operation can of course be carried out only by an authorized electrician and requires a relatively long intervention time on site. This intervention is all the more complicated to carry out as the equipment is installed at a high location, for example on a roof. Furthermore, the wiring operation requires great electrical wire lengths and a large number of connection accessories. In addition, the quality of the connection of the electrical wires by means of terminals and screws in holes made in the metal frame of the panels is not guaranteed, since this metal frame can be covered with a layer of an electrically insulating finish cover such as anodic oxidation, enameling or similar.
Publication WO 2008/028151 offers an electrical connection clip intended to be inserted between the frame of a photovoltaic panel and a supporting structure. This clip has the shape of a U-folded metal blade whereof one end is bent outwards so as to facilitate its fitting on the edge of the frame and the other end comprises tooth-shaped raised areas to ensure an electrical connection and pass through the protective layer of the parts to be connected. However, its shape does not allow it to become embedded in the metal material of both the metal frame and the supporting structure like a harpoon, and without possibility to remove it without using a tool. Consequently, the efficiency of the electrical contact is not guaranteed over time. On the other hand, and unlike the invention, this connection clip is not compatible with any type of photovoltaic panels or similar, and any kind of supporting structure, such as in particular a hollow rail.
Publications WO 2007/103882 and EP 2 012 390 describe other metal clip shapes arranged to connect electrically photovoltaic panels with each other having a shape very specific to the considered application and that do not allow meeting the objectives pursued by the invention.